The loss of confidential information costs enterprises billions of dollars per year, can affect their competitiveness, and can even change the balance of power. A frequent mechanism for loss consists of viruses that steal data from disk and flash storage in computers and then send that data to third parties. It is therefore of interest to render any such information meaningless when legitimate users are not accessing it.